


Black Market

by MyEvilTwin (ProtoNeoRomantic)



Series: Patch Works [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Exposition, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/MyEvilTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between the demons holding Joyce hostage, that didn't make it into 'Missing People'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Market

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Missing People](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455889) by [MyEvilTwin (ProtoNeoRomantic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/MyEvilTwin). 



“You'll never get a Tarle Stone for that thing,” Magrat groused. 

“Hide and watch,” Gedrud sneered.

“We have,” Magrat countered, “for days. All it does is sleep, eat and vomit.”

“I will get that stone, and use it to learn the secrets of the alignment,” Gedrud insisted. “Before that idiot Dreg and his kinsmen. Then _I'll_ be the one standing at the right hand of Glory!” 

“You'll end up roasting Drahl alive just to get your ounce of gold back,” Magrat predicted.

Gedrud shrugged. “Trust me,” she said, “no Kezlex can turn down a human slave, especially a pregnant female.”

 


End file.
